This invention relates to a liquid containing pouch in a carton having a pouring spout with opening means connected thereto. The improved liquid pouch with pouring spout includes provisions for valve means to prevent entrance of air into the pouch after the pouch is opened.
Containers which include a flexible liquid containing pouch with a dispensing structure associated therewith or formed therein are generally old. Such pouches are normally attached to the container or carton for support. Examples of such prior constructions will be found in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,707; 3,995,773; 4,076,147; and in my pending U.S. appln. Ser. No. 817,816, filed July 21, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,023, and entitled STACKABLE CARTON.
Such prior structures have employed arrangements in which the dispensing structure is formed integral with the flexible pouch upon manufacture and the opening through the dispensing structure is made at the time of assembly of the dispensing structure on the pouch material. These structures are designed to counteract the problems of permeation of gas through the packaging which may be detrimental to the material or fluid packaged therein. However, certain fluids, such as wines or other alcoholic beverages, are also susceptible to contamination once the pouch is opened through the passage of air into the pouch as fluids are dispensed. Thus, the pouches with liquid therein do not collapse as fluids are dispensed due to the entrance of air therein and the presence of air in contact with the liquid in the pouch after reclosure has a deleterious effect on the liquid.